Treacherous Waters
Treacherous Waters is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-fifth case of the game. It is the twentieth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in South Asia. Plot The Bureau went to Mumbai to assist with a tsunami that hit the city. Jack and the player went to a flooded museum only to find constable Deepak Kumar shot in the chest. After gathering enough evidence, Jack and the player arrested Amrita Kumar as the killer. Amrita initially denied killing her brother but eventually admitted the crime. Amrita was alone in the museum when she felt a person approach her from behind, arousing her fear of being mugged. Taking Deepak's advice in self-defense, she turned around and fired her gun without identifying the person first. Judge Adaku gave Amrita a 7-year sentence for trying to cover up the accidental homicide. Post-indictment, Chief Medhekar of the Mumbai Police Department told Jonah and the player that Deepak was on the trail of a mysterious criminal but died before showing the evidence. Upon finding Deepak's evidence box, the two cops found the passport of a certain Ezra Hope, a desert hippie the player met in Rhine Canyon. Elliot confirmed that Ezra and Guru Om Padmasana were the same person. The guru said that he could only vaguely remember his life before he saw a bright flashing light and decided to move to India. The guru advised Jonah and the player to go to the museum. There, they found a golden charm which was sent to Dupont for analysis. He said that the strange symbol on the charm stood for forgiveness. Unable to pin any crime on the guru, Jonah instead gave the charm to Marina. He told her that he had intentionally missed while aiming to shoot her when she was a student in Moscow because he fell in love with her at first sight. Marina barely accepted Jonah's apologies, telling him that it would take more than the amulet to earn her friendship. Ingrid sent the player to Bangalore as the city was struggling with a newly unleashed deadly epidemic, and requested help from Lars and Angela. Summary Victim *'Deepak Kumar' (police officer shot in the chest and left in the museum) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Amrita Kumar' Suspects MedhekarWorldEditionP.png|Chief Medhekar CSternWorldEditionP.png|Charity Stern SSadhraWorldEditionP.png|Sandeep Sadhra EHopeWorldEditionPC135.png|Om Padmasana AKumarWorldEditionP.png|Amrita Kumar Quasi-suspect(s) MRomanovaWorldEditionPC135.png|Marina Romanova Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has a criminal record. *The killer quotes Gandhi. *The killer wears green. *The killer wears a nose ring. Crime Scenes C135S1A.png|Flooded Museum C135S1B.png|Museum Entrance C135S2A.png|Waterfront Walk C135S2B.png|Wrecked Waterfront C135S3A.png|Flooded Street C135S3B.png|Street Corner Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Museum. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Victim’s Bag, Faded Receipt; Victim identified: Deepak Kumar; New Suspect: Chief Medhekar) *Notify Chief Medhekar about the death of Constable Kumar. (Prerequisite: Flooded Museum investigated) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Victim’s Notebook) *Analyze Victim’s Notebook. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Tuk-Tuk Receipt; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Waterfront Walk) *Investigate Waterfront Walk. (Prerequisite: Tuk-Tuk Receipt unraveled; Clues: Locked CCTV, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Driver’s Face) *Examine Driver’s Face. (New Suspect: Sandeep Sadhra) *Ask Sandeep Sadhra if he remembers driving the victim to the Museum. (Prerequisite: Driver’s Face identified) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper Article; New Suspect: Charity Stern) *Ask Charity Stern if she had any contact with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate the guru about his presence near the victim’s home. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Om is right-handed) *Investigate Flooded Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Brochure, Victim’s Keys) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Confession Message) *Analyze Confession Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Gandhi; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wrecked Waterfront) *Investigate Wrecked Waterfront. (Prerequisite: Confession Message analyzed; Clues: Speeding Ticket, Victim’s Cap) *Examine Speeding Ticket. (Result: Reference Number) *Analyze Reference Number. (12:00:00) *Quiz Sandeep Sadhra about losing his driving licence. (Prerequisite: Reference Number analyzed; Profile updated: Sandeep is right-handed and has a criminal record) *Examine Victim’s Cap. (Result: Blond Hair) *Examine Blond Hair. (Result: Charity Stern’s DNA) *Question Charity Stern about her hair on the victim’s hat. (Prerequisite: Charity Stern’s DNA identified; Profile updated: Charity has a criminal record) *Examine Victim’s Keys. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Amrita Kumar) *Question Amrita Kumar about her brother. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Amrita is right-handed and has a criminal record) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Street Corner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Lost Bag, Torn Flyer, Soaked Paper) *Examine Lost Bag. (Result: Brush) *Interrogate Amrita Kumar about her gun-cleaning brush. (Prerequisite: Brush found; Profile updated: Amrita quotes Gandhi) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Spiritual Flyer) *Analyze Spiritual Flyer. (09:00:00) *Pressure the guru to reveal the truth about himself. (Prerequisite: Spiritual Flyer analyzed; Profile updated: Om has a criminal record and quotes Gandhi) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Disciplinary Report) *Question Chief Medhekar about the disciplinary procedure against the victim. (Prerequisite: Disciplinary Report unraveled; Profile updated: Medhekar is right-handed, has a criminal record, and quotes Gandhi) *Investigate Museum Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Plastic Box, Victim’s Handkerchief) *Examine Plastic Box. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Victim’s Handkerchief. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a nose ring) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Light (2/6) (No stars) A New Light (2/6) *Investigate Waterfront Walk. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Clue: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Driving Licence) *Give driving licence back to Sandeep. (Prerequisite: Driving Licence restored; Reward: MALE Indian Turban, FEMALE Indian Haircut) *Ask Chief Medhekar what he needs help with. (Available after unlocking A New Light) *Investigate Flooded Street. (Prerequisite: Medhekar interrogated; Clue: Evidence Box) *Examine Evidence Box. (Result: Faded Passport) *Examine Faded Passport. (Result: Passport Details) *Analyze Passport Details. (06:00:00) *Quiz the guru about his old identity. (Prerequisite: Passport Details analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Flooded Museum. (Prerequisite: Om interrogated; Clue: Amulet) *Examine Amulet. (Result: Amulet Symbol) *Analyze Amulet Symbol. (06:00:00) *Accompany Jonah to apologize to Marina. (Prerequisite: Amulet Symbol analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases of World Edition in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South Asia